A Broken Child
by Servant of Time
Summary: AU songfic to Martina McBride's Concrete Angel. Listen to the tragedy that occured, and forced a young girl's life to be cut short.


Disclaimer...This anime does not belong to me nor does this song, if anyone says they do please stand up. 'No one stands' glad we got that straightened out.

(-.-)

A Broken Child

_She walks to __school__ with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh_

(-.-)

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

No!" the little girl screamed clutching her arm, while the crimson red blood flowed steadily down her arm in rivulets. It happened only a minute ago, but the little girl was still in great pain. She crawled away fast as a shadow of a woman leered over her trying to make sure the child was alright. The little girl just continued to back away till her small shaking back softly hit the wall. Her tears streaming down her face as the woman came closer to her, and reached out to grab her. The little girl yelped and pulled her knees to her chest securely. She wrapped her small trembling arms around her knees in an attempt to keep her safe and away from the woman leaning over her.

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a __stone__  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel  
_

(-.-)

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the light  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it will be too late_

"It's alright; I'm not going to hurt you again." The woman said sadly as she reached out her hand again to softly caress the young girl's cheek. The woman then trailed her hand down to the little girl's chin and tilted it up to look at her. Again the little girl yelped in surprise and fear and tightly closed her eyes. She began to rock back and forth while trying to escape the woman's hold on her chin. She muttered with her eyes still tightly locked shut, "Please go away, make it go away. I'm sorry mommy I'll be a good girl. Please stop it hurts." over and over again it became her mantra.

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel_

The woman shocked at what she was hearing tore her gaze away from the broken child. All the while her heart crumbling in two at what came out of her daughter's mouth. She looked at her hands and grimace at what she saw. Her daughter's blood staining her hands and fingers. Her own tears started to fall out of her eyes, and sobs soon left her slightly parted lips. She threw her arms over her daughter's small shaken form and held her close still rocking back and forth. Their tears mixing together as they fell to the floor. The little girl sat frozen being hugged from her mother that caused her pain. Her eyes open wide with surprise. The little girl couldn't move, let alone back away from her mother.

Her mother soon pulled away and brought her daughter to eyes level. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry I hurt you, it wasn't your fault. Please forgive me." Her mother chanted as she brought the little girl back into her warm embrace. The child to stun to protest accepted the hug and found her arms moving to hug her mother's waist. A sad smile plastered on her face as she said;" I forgive you." With those final words utter the little girl laid limp in her mother's arms. The blood from the cut on her arm lay spewed out staining her mother's dress. The mother gave a final sob, and cried out with a painful moan, as she picked up the slumped child and brought her over to rest in peace on the bed. Moving to call to make arrangements for the funeral.

_Mommy didn't do it on purpose. I was just a bad girl who got what she deserved._

A smile graced the little girl that lay on the bed in an eternal slumber unaware of the pain and misery she caused around her. Her pink hair sprawled all over her face and her emerald eyes that shone brightly now closed forever.

_A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A __name__ is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot  
_

(-.-)

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel_

A little girl lay in a coffin. A beautiful pink marble coffin about to be lowered into the ground. A crowd of people lay about wearing black with red ringed eyes. A lone figure moved to stand in the middle of the large gathering. Her brown hair hung loose at her sides. Her emerald orbs red and bloodshot from the tears and the pain that she bared. She had killed her daughter for something she didn't even do. Regret shone brightly as she began her tale. The tale of how she killed her child.

_Flashback:_

_A man with greenish blue eyes and red hair stood over a small figure. His breathe rancid with the smell of alcohol. His eyes dilated with the woozy lust over passion as he stared at the young girl slumbering in her bed. His hand moved to brush away a few locks that moved over her ear. His smile was devilish as her brought his face closer to the slumbering child's. His breath hot as he brought his lips closer to the little girls. Her small soft pink luscious lips that taunted him to kiss. He leaned all the way over and pressed his lips firmly against hers. He couldn't believe the taste; he never tasted something so pure and sweet. It was like catching snow when it was falling from the sky. He pressed his lips more forcefully over the still slumbering child, and started to gently nip her lower full lip. The girl underneath him squirmed with displeasure as she found something try to keep her from sleep. She tired eyes opened groggily as she tried to sit up, only to realize she was being pinned down by a man with his lips ravishing hers. Her eyes opened wide as she tried to struggle away from the man she recognized as her father._

_The man grunted as he broke the kiss and looked at his daughter with a gaze she never saw on him before. He was usually very busy with work, nut when he was home he was very loving and nice, always smiling, but she heard the arguments her parents had at night while they thought she was asleep. She heard daddy say he would leave and mommy begging him to stay for them._

_She was brought out of her thoughts and memories as she felt something on her lips again. She looked up to see her father with his eyes shut as he claimed her lips as his own. His tongue darted out to lick her bottom lip, while his teeth grazed her lip to open up and give him access to the unexplored cavern that was her mouth. She tried to scream and push him away, but she was too strong for such a weak and small girl. She was roughly thrown back onto the bed as her father climbed on top of her. His tongue forcefully invades the sweet depth of moisture that was her mouth. She tried to struggle but it seems to only fuel his grip on her, and his desire for more of her. Her legs that were kicking wildly kick him in his special place, and he broke from her mouth to let out a moan of pleasure. He soon went back to her mouth as tears started to drip from her eyes. _

_She felt something bulged from his pants and brush up against her inner thigh. She screamed into his mouth as she figured out what it was. Soon he started to place butterfly kisses down her neck, as his hand found the hem of her night gown. His hand started to pull the thin material up, as the little girl started to struggle again to get away from him. He soon took off her night gown and stared at her naked form with only her pink-hearted underwear hiding her womanhood. His lips started to trail down her neck to her throat as he gently nipped at the skin. As he moved down he started to suck and leave his mark on her. He soon came down to her breast and took the nipple in his mouth. His tongue swirled over the rosy bud, as he sucked while his teeth grazed the flesh hard enough for her to feel. The little girl cried as she felt these strange sensations go through her body, her vagina started to drip with the moisture that she gain from between her legs. _

_Her father soon let go of her nipple to look in her eye and smack her." Stop your crying you ungrateful bitch. You should feel proud to give yourself to me." As he said this, his hand trailed lazily down to her thigh, as he fingers drew circles on the soft skin. Her eyes widen and she tried to move herself out of his grasp." I'm not going to let you go. I'm going to fuck you, and you're going to like it." After he said this he took off the cloth hiding her female part and threw it over his shoulder. The little girl tried to cover herself but her father grabbed her hands and positioned them over her head. Next, she tried to cross her legs and squeeze tight not letting him see, but her just used on hand to keep her hands up and used his other hand to remove her legs from one another and used his knee to spread them. She cried harder as she saw him looking at her with a hungry gaze. She felt sick when she saw him move his hand to her pussy and rest it there. Then he gently patted her moisture vagina while stroking it lovingly. The little girl whimpered to keep a stifled moan at bay. Her eyes widen as he stuck one of his fingers in her tight passage and pulled back out to take a lick." You taste sweet my dear child. I'm going to have fun with you." After that sentence came her shoved his finger roughly back inside her pussy and began to push it in her body as hard as he could. She couldn't hold in the loud moans that came from what she did to her body. She knew it was wrong but she couldn't help her reactions. She was just a little girl you know. Her father continued his little act and soon added a second finger while pushing into her harder. Her removed his other hand from her arms and squeezed her breast as she let out a yell. He roughly slammed his lips on hers, and made her arms take off his shirt. She relentless did as her told her to, and soon she took off his pants and boxers. His dick stood straight up and she blushed. She never saw a man's penis before and he was huge. She wondered how he could fit that into her, and wondered if it would hurt. Soon she felt her stomach tighten and her release came hard. She was panting as she came down from her high._

_Her father jerked he up into a sitting position and made her look at him. She was confused and weak from all her failed attempts that she didn't have the strength left to fight him, and let him do what he pleased to her body. She soon found herself looking at his harden cock in her face, as she tried to moved her head to the side. He grunted and made her look at it, while he brought it up to her lips."I gave you pleasure now you owe me. Suck and rub my dick you whore and suck on it hard and don't hurt me or I'll hurt you." After he said this he shoved his penis into her mouth. She didn't know what to do so she just sat there with his dick in her mouth. Soon after being bored with her not responding her started to thrust into her mouth. She gasped which made him thrust in deeper. She was hitting the back of her throat as she started to suck his cock. She sucked his cock and rubbed his balls, while swirling her tongue on his tip of his manhood, like he did with her nipple. After a few moments he shot something warm into her mouth. She didn't know what it was but it was very sweet. He pulled out of her and told her to drink it all. Her broken spirit did, and after she was done she found herself back on her bed with her father hovering over her. Without warning his daughter, he shoved his still harden manhood into her small virgin folds. And a scream pierced the air. She felt blood drip down her legs as he kept shoving his member into her with unforgiving speed. He brought her legs around his waist and started pushing deeper into her tight passage. She felt like her body was being ripped in half and felt herself starting to black out from the pain. After he released in her, he put his clothes on, and was going to go out the door, but saw his wife with horror on her face. He quickly pushed past her and left the house. His wife turned to the broken child on the bed with her knees to her chest feeling exposed. Her mother came charging and started to beat her. She was blaming her for what her husband did. She took the closest thing to her and hit her daughter in the arm. She realized that it was glass and saw she hit an artery. She backed away with terror at what she just did._

_End Flashback_

"I'm sorry for what I did and I feel guilty for having her forgive me. She shouldn't have and I will always miss her. Soon after everyone left but a little girl that no one could see. She stood at the grave and read what it said she put a cherry blossom down on it and walked away into the light. A grave stood there in the dark, a grave that had an angel craved into the polished stone. The name was written in fine script and her date of birth was present.

Sakura Haruno

March 28 to July 10, 2007

A Beloved Daughter and Cherry blossom


End file.
